


Exemplary Skill and Passion

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Cruciatus, Dark Mark, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Good Death Eaters, Light Masochism, Magical Exhaustion, Promotion, Sadism, Shameless Smut, Torture, petrificus totallus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Vivian is promoted, and Bellatrix Lestrange makes a mistake.





	Exemplary Skill and Passion

Before she stepped into the Avery Manor Floo gate to head to the next meeting of the Inner Circle, Vivian Avery made sure she was appropriately adorned. A silver comb pulled back her hair, and she was wearing a tightly fitted blouse that highlighted her waist. It wouldn’t be uncomfortable, but… she hoped it would attract attention. It had been two weeks since the raid on the McKinnon household, and she hadn’t heard from the Dark Lord directly other than her Mark summoning her to a meeting.

When she arrived, she headed to the conference room. The Dark Lord sat at the head of the table, with Lucius Malfoy to his right and Bellatrix Lestrange to his left. Her cheeks burned as she noticed that either she was late or he had summoned her after the others on purpose. 

“Ah good, Vivian, you’re here,” He looked directly into her eyes, and she knew he was rooting through her brain to see whether she’d followed his statement of being his. Of course, he didn’t find any memories of her looking for pleasure with anyone else. He lingered for longer than she would have expected on her memory from a week ago, of her touching herself in her bedroom at Avery Manor. She knew she really shouldn’t be turned on by him rooting through her personal thoughts in front of the other Death Eaters, but she was.

“Bellatrix, stand up,” he instructed the witch on his left. She looked at him in confusion as she stood up from her seat.

“You will be switching seats with Vivian Avery,” he instructed her. Vivian, relieved that she finally had a concrete instruction from him, walked to Lestrange’s former seat. Bellatrix changed seats with her — sitting two seats down from Lucius.

“Vivian displayed exemplary skill and passion on the night of the raid at the McKinnon house, killing not one but two members of the Order of the Phoenix. From now on, you should all, excepting Malfoy, look to her for leadership when I’m not available. Are there any questions?” His eyes scanned the room, and Vivian knew he was looking for signs of disagreement. Travers looked a little confused, but not subservient. 

“Good,” The Dark Lord nodded, and moved his hand over very slightly, clasping Vivian’s under the table. “Now, the Order of the Phoenix has broken through to the Ministry about spending more resources on locating Bellatrix, so… any brilliant ideas?”

***

After a fairly unproductive meeting, it was decided that Bellatrix Lestrange could not be risked in battles in the near future. She would lie low in the protected Castle Lestrange, while other Death Eaters participated in future situations, until the Ministry stopped panicking about finding her in particular.

“Wait in the master bedroom,” the Dark Lord had instructed Vivian as the meeting concluded and he removed his hand from hers. So she walked down the winding halls of Slytherin Manor, and was near the door when she heard a distinctive voice shout “Petrificus Totallus!” and she fell back against the floor, still as a board.

“So… Little Miss Avery,” Bellatrix’s face loomed over her as she kneeled down, her curls falling over Vivian’s shoulders. “You believe you are worthy of being the second highest in command among the Death Eaters,”

Vivian was almost glad that she couldn’t speak, because she didn’t know just how much she was allowed to mouth off at Bellatrix Lestrange yet. She wouldn’t have said she thought she was worthy of it — if anything, it was Bellatrix who had an inflated opinion of herself. 

“The Aurors managed to convince the Ministry that your actions were a hallmark of my work… no marks on the body, but fire all around the residence and tensed muscles in the victims.  _ You  _ tried to make it look like I had killed them, after casting the Cruciatus Curse. I’ve been being careful, obeying my Lord’s instructions… you want me in Azkaban so that you can be more powerful.”

“ _ Silencio Feverus _ !” the Dark Lord’s voice came, and Bellatrix fell against the wall, clutching her mouth. He then marched over to Vivian and undid her curse, pulling her up.

“I take there’s an explanation here, Lestrange? After all, I would very much not want to think that someone who  _ used  _ to be one of my highest-ranking Death Eaters is ignoring my statement that she should now look to someone else for guidance,” The Dark Lord stood glaring at Bellatrix, an imposing figure next to the two bodies that were slumped on the floor.

Bellatrix tried to speak, but the fire-like feeling in her lips from the curse stopped her.

“Oh no, Lestrange. I wish you to speak regardless of the pain. This isn’t the worst punishment I could give you, frankly,” He strode over to Vivian, putting a hand on her back and propping her up against the wall like a doll. 

“Now. Speak,” he told the dark-haired witch.

“My Lord… I thought she was trying to land me in Azkaban,” Bellatrix’s hands flew to her face as pain coursed through it. 

“Lestrange, surely you know I am a Legilimens, therefore either I know about and agree with Vivian’s plot to land you in Azkaban or there is no such plan. Think about it,” He glared at her and then looked back at Vivian, face softening slightly.

“Vivian, are you able to perform magic right now?” he asked.

“Of… course, My Lord,” Vivian said, blinking up at him in confusion.

“Excellent,” he told her. “Then I think it is time that we show Bellatrix Lestrange that she is not the only witch capable of performing a strong Cruciatus Curse. Enjoy yourself,” 

Vivian didn’t let her surprise show on her face as she raised her wand and stood up. Fixing her glare at Bellatrix, she cast the spell. “ _ Crucio.”  _

The red light hit Bellatrix’s chest and she fell back, screaming. Vivian smirked, knowing that the pain would only increase when the witch yelled thanks to the  _ Silencio Feverus  _ spell. 

The Dark Lord watched patiently, and Vivian was committed to maintaining the spell as long as she could, since he didn’t seem to want to stop her. As Bellatrix continued screaming, he signed. “Boring. She doesn’t really seem to be hating it as much as she should. Let’s double up, shall we?”

Vivian opened her mouth to respond with an  _ Of course, My Lord _ , but he had clearly not been asking her for permission. “ _ Crucio,”  _ he hissed, casting the spell while Vivian maintained her curse. 

There was an adjustment in Bellatrix’s expression, and Vivian wondered if that was what it looked like when Bellatrix Lestrange felt broken. She looked up at the Dark Lord as he maintained the spell, without a flicker of an expression crossing his face. 

When Bellatrix collapsed, exhausted from the combined effect of their curses, the Dark Lord shrugged, and sent a jet of magic at her body so it was swept down the hall and far away from them.

“Now, we had plans,” He turned to her, and looked her up and down. Magic seemed to spark in the air between them, and Vivian didn’t want to presume, but it almost felt like it was trying to push them closer. It was better than the way she usually felt just when they were in the same room — it was like something was reaching out to her, too.

“Yes, My Lord,” she said, breathless. “Whatever you desire.”

“Well, I want you to be mine… right here. It would be a shame to wait, and it’s just so  _ fun  _ that we’re doing it in the same place in which we cast the Cruciatus Curse on  _ that  _ one together…”  His fingers played with the end of the left sleeve of her blouse, and then descended further down, causing her to close her eyes with a happy sigh. They skimmed over her Mark, and her eyes jolted open at the sudden pain. When she did so, she realized that his face was closer to her, lips nearly touching hers.

She blinked up at him, everything in her yearning for more of him on and inside her, but knowing she couldn’t ask. The night of the raid had been a special circumstance and — 

“And you are  _ mine,  _ and I make those who are mine feel good,” He cut off her thought, pushing his mouth against hers and her body against the wall with his. Any pretense of being slow was discarded along with her clothes as he pushed inside her, first the tip and when finding more of a desire for  _ more  _ than a resistance, much more.

“My Lord…” Vivian gasped, breathing heavily as he pushed in and out of her,  _ right  _ where she’d cast the Cruciatus curse on Bellatrix. She could barely say anything coherent, too distracted by how perfect everything was and how it just felt like he was  _ meant  _ to be inside her, claiming the most private part of her — but she managed to stutter out. “I-it is an honor,” when he came inside her, as did she shortly afterwards.

They stayed there for a few moments, her panting with her dark curls sticking to her face. She tried to communicate just how blessed she felt for having been chosen by him, not just sexually but also as a high ranking member of the Dark Side. She suspected he was aware of more  _ subconscious  _ thoughts, as he chuckled, delivering a swift slap to her backside and wrapping an arm around her waist as they walked to the bedroom.

She didn’t remember much after that other than kisses as he pulled the sheets around them and she drifted off, exhausted but very satisfied.


End file.
